<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make-Out Point by Iwantutobehapppier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782055">Make-Out Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier'>Iwantutobehapppier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy make out, lil bit of bump and grind, make out, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out with Bucky is always an event to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make-Out Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the 2nd request for Miri’s 2k Celebration. Thank you to everyone who has submitted requests. I am working on them as first come first serve style. I hope to get two more out this weekend and work on rest throughout the week. This one came from @moodymcu Thank you for the requests sweetheart.</p><p>@Moodymcu: hi! i recently followed you and congrats on 2k! i was wondering if you could do a drabble about the STEAMIEST make out session with bucky or steve would be like?? congrats again! 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s apprehensive at first, not wanting to push the boundaries but you’d make it hard for him. The way your eyes sparkle from the crackling fire you asked him to start in the cold room. Oh, how you pull that plump bottom lip between your teeth looking at him from across the couch. He didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>He cups your cheek with his flesh hand, piercing blue eyes watching your bottom lip pop out between your teeth. Without warning his metal arm would wrap around your waist pulling you into his lap with ease. Chest to chest, he prefers you this close, the faint scent of your shampoo and conditioner tease his flaring nostrils.</p><p>Eyes lingering on your lips before looking into the depths of your vibrant eyes. He’s told you often if he’d been more apt with words he could write sonnets about your eyes. The way you first ensnared him with a simple look.</p><p>You push your lower lip out, growing impatience at his pace.</p><p>“Come'on doll,” his words slurred with a heavy accent. Soft press of his lips he continues.“Don’t be like that”</p><p>When your lips part to retort he’s upon you. The gentle press rougher, his head tilting to the side. Hot breath pushing against yours his tongue trailing your bottom lip, coaxing you. Your tongue meets his and the hand on your cheek slips to the back of your neck a pinky gently playing with the hair at your nape.</p><p>Tongues meet, his circles around twice before retreating to allow him to close his lips on your bottom pouty lip. A soft suction followed by graze of teeth causes you to wiggle in his lap. He pushes into you, fast wet kisses, you lean back, your hands gripping his thighs behind you to keep you steady. As if he’d ever let you fall.</p><p>The arm around your waist anchors you against his lap, your slow-rolling hips the only movement allowed. A sharp nip at your bottom lip and you gasp. He seizes the chance to roll his tongue along with yours. The sealed lips holding his groan in when your hips push down particularly hard.</p><p>Pulling his head back you followed until his grip on the back of your neck held you back. Opening your eyes you caught his hooded gaze, his eyes drawn to your kiss swollen lips, a dangerous twinkle in those beautiful eyes. The only warning to what this night could hold. Shallow breaths the only sound between the two of you. His eyes follow the trail of your tongue along your lips. Before your tongue slipped back into your mouth his capturing your lips once more. He shifts his head to the side, noses rubbing against one another.  The prickling of his growing facial hair almost a nuisance against your skin but welcomed feeling none the less. Bucky’s sole focus on your lips, metal fingers digging into your waist at his growing desire. You dig your fingers into his thighs in response, little crescents forming from your nails. He pushes air out his nose before swiping his tongue along your mouth once more, capturing your lips over and over in frenzy. </p><p>You pull away desperate for breath and a moment to catch your bearings at his unrelenting attention. His lips twitch seeing the soft pink on your lips and around your mouth, beard rubbing marking your skin. Dipping his head down, he trails kisses along your jaw down your neck sucking giving flesh, the need to mark you primal. A beep sounded behind your back causing something in the deep recesses of your mind telling you to pay attention. </p><p>“Bucky,” You whimper, hips undulating against his growing need. A beep and flash from the monitor the two of you had been ignoring until recently pulled your attention. Attempting to turn your body around Bucky gave you little room, only able to twist your torso and neck only giving him more room to trail kisses and soft bites. </p><p>The monitor beeped again and you saw the movement on the screen showing the target leaving building you two had been casing.</p><p>“Bucky we gotta go,” He grunted letting go of you.</p><p>“Said we shouldn’t be on this mission together.” You grabbed the camera making way to the half-broken window taking shots of your target.</p><p>“Yeah, I threatened Steve if he didn’t.” If it wasn’t for your focus on the target you’d give your boyfriend a scathing glare.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to talk about that,” You muttered watching the man you had been trailing past two days move around.</p><p>“Sure thing doll.” Was his only retort, hands pulling at the fabric on the front of his pants. He had other plans in his mind once you were done working so hard. Plans he was sure you wouldn’t protest once he started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>